warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors App
The Warriors App is an downloadable application created by HarperCollins Publishers about the Warriors Series. It is available for iPhone, iPod touch, and iPad. The cat on the cover, probably Firestar, is the same as the picture on the sixth book in the Omen of the Stars, The Last Hope.Revealed in the iTunes App Store The Blurb :***Inside information about Warrior cats and Clans found nowhere else-and it's free!*** :Everything you need to know to become the Ultimate Warriors Fan is here in this OFFICIAL reference guide. This app is a great introduction to the Warriors series for new fans, and is indispensable for those already hooked! :*Browse over 100 entries chock-full of exclusive facts about the cats and Clans :*Explore pinch-and-zoom maps that feature historic Warriors territories :*Read brand-new short stories from Erin Hunter and an excerpt from Warriors #1: Into the Wild :*Keep track of which Warriors books you've read on your bookshelf, and download the ones you haven't :*Prove you're the ultimate Warriors Fan with the Warriors Trivia Game-beat your own best time or play against your friends :*Stay on top of major Warriors Milestones with the interactive timeline :*Watch Erin Hunter's special message-just for you! Blurb Reference: Detailed Application Description On the home page of the app, there are six sub-categories that provide different information about the series.Revealed on the Home page of the Warriors App The Books :The Warriors Books are sorted into six categories by series.Revealed on the shelf page of the Warriors App They are listed vertically in order starting with the Orignal Series and ending with the Field Guides and Manga combined into one category. Each series has its own "shelf". Different series can be accessed by swiping a finger or stylus up or down. When The Books is first opened, each series displays its first three books. Different books in a series can be accessed by swiping left or right. When a book is tapped, the blurb of the book is provided, along with several purchase options.Revealved on the profile of Into the Wild The e-book can be bought, as well as the print edition from amazon.com, Barnes & Noble, Borders, and IndieBound. There is also an option that allows the user to mark a book if he or she has read it. The books that have been read are denoted by a red scratch mark in the lower right hand corner of the book's image. These marks are viewable in both the book's profile and the "bookshelf." Cats and Clans :This category provides previously unknown information about Clans, cats, and other information about the Warriors universe. The Cats :Several major characters in the Warriors Books are giving small profiles.Revealed on the list page of the Warriors App On these profiles, the cats' pictures from Cats of the Clans are provided.The pictures match those in Cats of the Clans Under the pictures, the cats' Clans and former names are given.Revealed on Firestar's profile This information are in small charts on the left of the screen. :To the right of the charts, the cat's parents, mates, and kits are listed.Revealed on Crookedstar's profile For cats that either do not have one or more of these relations, or the relations are unknown, the words "none" and "unknown" are used appropriately.Revealed on Blackstar's profile Under the family information, a defining moment is quoted from the books for each profile. If a profile contains more than one cat, a defining moment is quoted for only one cat.Revealed on Hollyleaf's profile The defining moment is a very important milestone in a cat's life. Defining moments include leadership ceremonies, deaths, and epiphanies. :Some cats have exclusive trivia. This is listed below their defining moment. Exclusive trivia contains information that, prior to the release of the app, was unknown to the public. Exclusive trivia can include secret fears, unusual physical traits, and information about a cat's past.Revealed on Sharpclaw's profile :The last section for all profiles is a link to a "bookshelf" of books in which the character or characters appeared in. :The succeeding text is a list of character profiles. Cats that share a profile will share the same bullet. Cats with an asterisk (*) next to their name have exclusive trivia. From ThunderClan *Firestar* *Bluestar *Sandstorm*Revealed on Sandstorm's profile *Yellowfang *Cinderpelt* *Leafpool *Squirrelflight*Revealed on Squirrelflight's profile *Brambleclaw *Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf* From ShadowClan *TigerstarRevealed on a list *Blackstar* From WindClan *Tallstar *Onestar* From RiverClan *Crookedstar *Leopardstar* *Hawkfrost From Other Clans *Leafstar, Echosong, and Sharpclaw* *Scourge and Bone*Revealed on Scourge's profile Timeline The timeline on the app is basically the timeline on the official warriors website. Start Reading This feature has the the first five chapters of Warriors #1: Into The Wild, the allegiances and the prologue. Exclusives The exclusives section is supposed to have new things from Erin Hunter. It has short stories and videos. Short Stories: After Sunset: The Right Choice? The Elders' Concern Videos: Welcome video from Erin Hunter Trivia Game In the trivia game, you first pick a series. Then you try to answer as many questions as possible in the provided time (two minutes). If you have Game Center, you can compete against your friends. References and Citations